


Не возвращайся

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dream World, First adventure, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Рейнир пришёл рассказать Онни, что Лалли вернулся.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Не возвращайся

**Author's Note:**

> Своего рода фикс-ит, хотя не совсем — оно и как пропущенная сцена вписывается. Просто очень обидно думать, что Онни после того, как Лалли с ним попрощался в духе «мы в плохом месте, я не знаю, вернёмся ли мы», оставался в неведении насчёт его судьбы как минимум до тех пор, пока команду не подобрал карантинный корабль (и хорошо, если там сразу связались с организаторами экспедиции, а не хз когда потом, когда связь появилась). У команды-то радиосвязи не было.

Пространство чужого сна возникало из тумана, словно мазки краски ложились на холст под кистью неведомого художника; несколько мгновений оставалось нечётким и зыбким, прежде чем обрести определённость и плотность: гранитная нерушимость скал, сероватые колонны еловых стволов, щетинящиеся голыми нижними ветвями.

И тихо так — кажется, как не бывает в настоящем лесу. Хотя не то чтобы Рейнир видел в своей жизни много лесов.

Уже не было стены деревьев, но он остановился у границы сна — по крайней мере, у того, что считал границей, потому что не мог ни увидеть её, ни ощутить. Там, где поросшие лишайниками лбы валунов и узкая полоска песка и гальки скрывались под тёмной водой, в шаге от кромки. Совсем рядом — огромная ель, оплетающая корнями камни, серовато-коричневый потрескавшийся ствол; Рейнир кончиками пальцев коснулся коры, отгоняя глупую мысль постучать, будто в дверь, чтобы спросить разрешения войти.

Он не собирается входить. А разрешения не будет. Но он должен попытаться рассказать, даже если не уверен, что Онни услышит. 

— Простите, я понимаю, что вы не хотите меня видеть, — начал он, осторожно подбирая слова, как будто не думал, что скажет, весь вечер, а потом всю дорогу во сне. — Мне жаль, что так… нет, простите, опять я говорю не то.

Он закусил губу, пытаясь заставить себя сосредоточиться. Не сбиваться, просто сказать то, что собирался — и уйти. Если его вышвырнут, уж точно не будет никакого толку.

— Ничего не надо, я не прошу вас выйти ко мне, разговаривать и всё такое, и я через минуту уйду, просто… — запнулся, когда что-то изменилось в глубине пространства сна: то ли движение, то ли звук, а может, отсвет на туманной дымке — или и вовсе не было ничего. — Просто… может быть, вам нужно узнать, если вы ещё не знаете: Лалли и Эмиль добрались до аванпоста. Они в порядке. Всё, — выдохнул резко и шумно. — Это всё, что я хотел сказать. Я уже ухожу.

Но задержался всё-таки ещё немного, оглядывая нагромождение камней в ковре лишайников и мхов, кое-где сочащееся влагой, пятна брусничника с матовой зеленью листьев и карминными каплями ягод, сероватые стволы елей и уходящие в камень корни, смутный отблеск глади озера вдалеке. Сам не знал, что пытается найти — запомнить, понять? На что надеется, и надеется ли, или ничего уже не ждёт и не хочет.

«Мне очень жаль. Простите».

Он, кажется, всё-таки сумел не сказать это вслух.

Рейнир провёл ладонью по шершавой еловой коре, испачкав, наверное, перчатку смолой, прежде чем наконец отвернуться и шагнуть на поверхность тёмной воды. Померещился на мгновение пристальный взгляд в спину, так что почти невыносимо захотелось оглянуться — но он не стал.

Всё — значит, всё. Пора уходить.

«Спасибо», — тише падающего пера.

Может быть, тоже померещилось.


End file.
